Your One Qusetion
by Blue And Brown Eyes
Summary: Ayusawa thinks back to the day Meru died, and the last question she asked him before it happened. AyusawaxMeru Please read and review.


**This is kind of sad, but for some reason I like sad stories, even if they make me sad, I don't even know why I'm writing this, I'm in a good mood, but we NEED more **_**Fly High **_**fanfiction, because it's the best manga EVER! Thanks to the people who reviewed, I read them, and yes, they did make me happy, and I will keep writing **_**Fly High**_** fanfiction, and I hope some other people do too, soon, but it is nice to have the only **_**Fly High**_** fanfiction up. I what to write a chapter one, but I don't know if I'll have time, I'll try to fit it in. Well, anyways, thank you to the reviewers! You've made me super happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**Fly High **_**or any characters, I wish I did, but life's not fair. So, anyways, **_**Fly High**_** and the characters belong to the author and or publishers. **

_Your One Question_

**Ayusawa's P.V.O**

I remember last week perfectly. Meru finally graduated high school, she moved in with me, I asked for her hand in marriage, got a yes…and then she died. The best week of my life turned out to be the worst. And I can tell you all about the last part.

**Flashback (makes telling the story easier) (still Ayusawa's P.V.O)**

"_Ayusawa-sempi!" Meru screamed as I threw her over his shoulder_

"_I told you to stop calling me that!" I laughed as Meru threw her arms around my torso, to keep herself from falling._

"_Put me down!"_

"_Call me what I told you to!"_

"_No, it's weird."_

"_How's it weird?"_

"_Because, you are Ayusawa-sempi, not…that."_

"_Say it!"_

"_No!"_

"_Say it!" I yelled laughing, while tickling her._

"_Fine- Ayusawa-kun! Now put me down!"_

"_Fine!" I said, still laughing._

"_Now help me with this!"_

"…_fine." I groaned. Meru's mother was pregnant, again, but this time it __**was**__ boy, so we were going through all Meru's old baby stuff._

"_Oh!" Meru yelled!_

"_What?"_

"_I found my favorite book when I was a little kid." She picked it up, and handed it to me. It had a panda bear on the front, and was called 'If I Were a Person.'_

"_Your dad let you read this?"_

"_He said I should have some innocents." _

"_Ha."_

"_I miss being little." She sighed._

"_Yeah, well that was a long time ago." Meru became silent for a few moments, "If I ever die earlier than I should, will you burry me next to you?"_

"…_why would you ask something like that?" I said, putting the book down, and walking over to her._

"_Because I've already a lot died a couple of times now…maybe we should be prepared. We'll never know what's going to happen unless we cause it ourselves."_

_I did not like talking about this, but we had to one time or another. "If either of use dies we'll be buried next to each other okay?"_

"_Okay…just, just promise me one thing."_

"_What's that?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist from behind, as she got up._

"_You'll never forget me."_

'"_I couldn't even if I wanted too." I said laughing a kissing her check._

"_Yep." She looked at her clock, "Oh, I have to go; I promised I would help Chiyo and Tabata move in". She kissed me on the check and grabbed her key. She got half way out the door, before I stopped her._

"_Hey, sugar."_

_She turned around; "Hm?" she smiled sweetly._

_I handed her one of my jackets, "It's cold out". I kissed her, and smiled when we parted._

"_Thanks." She smiled shyly._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too." She said turning red. "Bye!" she yelled out getting to her car._

"_Bye!" I yelled back to her smiling. When she drove off, I went inside, and continued sorting through her baby stuff, and found pictures, painting, more books…, and boxing gloves._

_I finished, and started to make dinner, because Meru can't cook to save her life. I looked at the clock, and realized how long she had been gone. 4 hours._

_I called Chiyo, but she never answered. Getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, I grabbed my keys, and was about to get in my car, when a police officer drove up the driveway. I paused. Something had happened._

"_Are you Kazuya, Ayusawa?" he said sadly._

"_Yes, why?"_

_His eyes filled with regret, and he lowered his head, "I'm sorry to inform you that Tachibana, Meru died today after being in a car accident at approximately7:12 in North East Ridge Hospital. _

_He went on explaining what had happened, but everything had gone silent for me._

_**End of flashback (still in Ayusawa's P.V.O) (*tear* that was sad!)**_

I sat at the end of the coffee table staring at where see normally sat, and looked down at my cup of coffee. Black, just the way see made it for me. One single tear fell of my check, and into the cup. I pushed the cup away, and stood up. I grabbed my back trench coat, and my black hat, and grabbed my keys. I was about to go see the love of life be buried next to where I will some day.

All because of one question.

_**End**_

**I hate myself for killing Meru. I'm so sad now. I'll try to right a happier story, and have it up sometime this week. In addition, I might make a sequel to this, where Ayusawa is babysitting Meru's brother, who is 6 years old at the time, and he asks about Meru. Please tell me if that is a good idea, or not. Well,*sniff* anyway, I hoped you liked it, and please review.**


End file.
